FDH College
by TWJC
Summary: Follow through the lives of college students as they each find out who they are. Story features John, Torrie, Trish, Maria, Randy, Stacy and other WWE Superstars. My summary's really crappy but at least the story's better. I hope!
1. FDH College

**Hey guys! I'm back with another story! Sorry if the plot is kind of lame. I hope ya'll read and review! :)**

**Chapter 1**

**FDH College**

"five, six, seven, eight, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two and one.." Stacy Keibler recited as she led the cheerleading squad down to the minute of their cheer routine. "That was very nice girls! Practice tomorrow at four thirty, I'll see you all there!" This is Stacy Keibler. Head cheerleader of FDH College. Beautiful, kind-hearted, funny and.. SINGLE!

"You bet I will babe!" Randy shouted at Stacy and the squad while giving them suggestive looks. This is Randy Orton. FDH's handsome football jock who's a perfect gentleman. Only problem is, his game isn't necessarily just inside the field, he's the best chauvinist around.

"That guy is so hot!" Maria commented as she picked up her duffel bag and drank from her Gatorade. This is Maria Kennelis. Member of the cheerleading squad and one of Stacy's bestfriends. She is easily attracted to guys but is completely faithful to her man, a certain goofball named Carlito.

"Well good luck with Hugh Hefner Junior!" Stacy retorted as she walked to the shower room. "Well do you think he'll take me seriously?" Trish asked Stacy as she tagged along with Stacy to the shower room. This is Trish Stratus. Beautiful, bubbly but bubbles seem to the only things occupying the interior of her skull. Both girls giggled as they bumped into a towering handsome man by the name of John Cena.

"Hey ladies!" John greeted Stacy and Trish as he walked past them. This is John Cena. Captain of the football team. Unlike Randy, John isn't a "playah". A lot of girls are head over heels for him but he doesn't take advantage of them. Randy always started jokes about his manhood in the locker room but he doesn't mind.

"Man you got to let me meet those chicks!" Torrie told John as she walked up to him. Finally, this is Torrie Wilson. The sporty, intelligent man trapped in a woman's body. She is John Cena's neighbor and bestfriend. She isn't popular like John. Her everyday goal: to blend in with the lockers and endure the day getting the least attention possible.

"What's up man?" John snatched Torrie's cap, wore it on his head and put his arm around Torrie's shoulders.

"John, you promised me you'd introduce me to those girls!" Torrie complained. She's wearing baggy jeans and a plad polo on top of a loose shirt.

"Look, I'm saving your dignity here! Do you want painted nails? Make-up? That green goo they put on their faces?" Torrie shuddered at the thought. "When you become friends with them, inevitably, you will become the next princess tutu of the school!" John warned Torrie.

"I get your point. See! That's why we're a team!" Torrie gave John a slight punch in his gut. John laughed and tightened his hold on Torrie. "Come on!" John said as both of them walked to his car.


	2. Plans

**Here's the next chapter guys! Thank you ainat and xxfanficloverxx for reviewing the next chapter! Thanks to all who read the first chapter and to those who are reading it now. Please read and review! :)**

**Chapter 2**

**Plans**

Torrie untied her hair, removed her polo and put on lip gloss. Everytime John stopped infront of Torrie's driveway, she would gussy up. The reason? She isn't as open about her sexuality to her parents as she is to John. It was very hard on her part because she had to put on a show, everyday, everytime in her own house, the one place she should be most comfortable in.

John walked over to the passenger's seat and opened the door for Torrie. "I'll see you tonight in your room?" John asked Torrie. Torrie, reluctant to step out of his car, nodded at John.

Once she was inside the house, she faked a perky smile.

"Hi there sweetie! How was school?" Torrie's mom asked.

Torrie pinched herself in an effort not to get out of character. "Oh school's wonderful! As always! Bye mom!" Torrie sped to her room.

Even her room isn't very homey to Torrie. She always thought her room was a blessing from the goddess of pink considering how almost every conceivable thing in her room is pink. That's why she always liked hanging out in John's room.

7:00 pm – Torrie's room

Torrie was strumming her guitar when she heard the sound of metal against her window pane. "Hey John!" Torrie greeted without looking in his direction. John hopped in skilfully and sat down next to Torrie. Torrie and John's rooms are literally just across each other. The two have made this seven o'clock visit a habit since the fifth grade. Usually they'd stay up together till 9:00 pm.

"Man I am so bored! My parents invited Jeff, Matt and their parents over to eat dinner and all they ever talked about was Jeff's violin and Matt's paintbrush! For a second there, I missed talking to you!" John leant his head on Torrie's shoulder.

"Oh shut up!" Torrie giggled as she shrugged John's head off of her shoulder. "What happened to you at school today? Before football practice?" Torrie asked.

"Well.. I talked to this hottie. We ate lunch together and she hung around during the first few minutes of practice. I think I might have my first real girlfriend this year!" John narrated.

"Really? Who's the hottie?" Torrie asked as she drank her hot chocolate.

"Victoria!" John exclaimed excitedly. Suddenly, the hot chocolate found its place over John's muscle shirt. Torrie burst out laughing. "Hey!" John complained and removed his shirt exposing his perfectly chiselled torso.

"No way John! That girl's like Tarzan! A Tarzan with silicon boobs! Plus I heard she's the female counterpart of Randy" Torrie said in between giggles.

"And I suppose you're the embodiment of hotness? Come on Tor! Can't you be happy for me with this one?" John stuck out his lower lip and looked at Torrie.

Torrie put her arm around John's shoulder as she spoke, "John, I won't get in the way of you and Tarz-.. Victoria!. Don't worry! I just thought I'd tell you what I knew about her so at least you know what to expect. If the rumor isn't true, then I'd be nothing but happy for the new first gentleman of the jungle" John raised an eyebrow at Torrie. "I'm kidding!" Torrie straightened John's brows.

"So what happened to you in school today?" John asked Torrie.

Torrie stood up and started talking. "That Chris Masters pulled a prank on me again earlier at the cafeteria! He put glue on my seat!"

"Do you want me to talk to him for you? He should know he isn't supposed to mess with you!" John was furious.

"John calm down! No need for that now. You'll see tomorrow!" John eased up a bit. "Torrie why don't you hang out with me in school instead! I'll be you security blanket!" John offered.

"Dear friend, hanging out with Mr. gorgeous doesn't exactly make me invisible does it? Besides I like the challenge of staying unnoticed. Thanks but no thanks" Torrie explained.

The two hung out until eight thirty. "Bye John! I'll see you in school tomorrow!" They shook hands like men before John hopped back to his ladder and went back to his room. The moment John was in his room, he blew Torrie a kiss and then the lights went off.

* * *

At school..

"Attention all students of FDH! Your Spring Ball is coming up this Friday and I hope the Ball committee is ready. Don't forget to vote for your Spring Ball king and queen. You all have a good day!" The voice of Principal McMahon blared through the speakers of the campus.

"Girls, I have a serious problem! The ball's in five days and I still haven't found anything to wear! I was really hoping I would have a boyfriend that night!" Stacy said while she walked to her table in the busy cafeteria.

"Do you really want to impress the guys?" Trish asked Stacy. Stacy nodded in response. "Arrive naked!" Trish exclaimed with a beaming smile.

"Eww Trish! I wanna be a girlfriend! Not a booty call!" Stacy said as she took a bite from her vegetarian meal. "I have been single since senior year in high school. A change would be nice. I really miss going on romantic dates and all the boyfriend/girlfriend things."

"I'm sure you'll find your perfect man Stace! When the right time comes! Isn't that right love?" Maria asked Carlito. Carlito usually eats lunch with the cheerleaders. Maria and Carlito just couldn't stand being distant from each other. The two made out in front of the girls.

"Get a room you guys!" Lita complained. "Yeah! Try in the janitor's room! I tried it there once and it was very lovely" Trish added. The girls and Carlito looked at Trish with strange looks. Trish ate a huge bite off her vegetarian sandwich and everybody broke into fits of laughter.

Over at the jocks' table..

"Tell me guys, am I gorgeous or am I hot in a suit?" Randy stood up and motioned to point to his body.

"Wanna know what's hot man? The air leaking from your inflated head!" Chris Jericho commented back at Randy. Randy rolled his eyes and scoffed back to his seat.

"So who do you plan to take to the ball?" Randy asked to satisfy his curiosity.

"I might take Ashley. I wanna see her cheer for me!" Chris Jericho said while rubbing his palms. His plan for the night obvious on the look on his face.

"How bout you?" John asked referring to Randy.

"I don't ask! Girls come to me!" Randy snickered at his statement.

"Whatever man. I was planning to ask Victoria. I had my eye on her since the first day of the schoolyear. This might be my long awaited chance!" John said.

"Victoria? She made out with me in the gym after the game during high school. I just offered her my tongue and she willingly accepted!" Chris Masters said arrogantly.

"Why do you always have a way to torment girls huh Masters? Anyway that's in the past! What's important now is the present. I don't think she out making out with random students now that she's matured." John hoped.

When the bell rang. All the students stood up and headed out to the door.

"Guys, I couldn't stand up! I think I'm glued to my seat or something!" Chris Masters was worried he might not make it to class on time. John smiled but helped Chris get out of his seat anyway.

**End of Chapter**


	3. Frustrations

**Chapter 3 guys! I really appreciate the reviews. Thank you xxfanficloverxx! Sorry if my chapters are short. I'll try to make the proceeding chapters longer next time. Please read and review! Thanks!**

**Chapter 3**

**Frustations**

"Okay class bring out your book and a clean sheet of paper. No book, no quiz!" Mr. Hunter Helmsley, their Calculus teacher said with an authorative voice.

Trish nervously raided her bag in search of her book. She couldn't afford to miss this quiz. This quiz would compensate all her missed classes due to cheerleading practices. Suddenly, she felt someone nudge at her elbow. She turned to look at Jeff Hardy. Jeff is FDH's local violin virtuoso. He doesn't have as many friends because he is too shy. Although kind of weird, Trish found him rather cute.

"I have an extra book I can lend you." Jeff offered and handed her the book. Trish giggled seeing how the book was terribly shaking in Jeff's hands. "Thank you Jeffrey!" Trish said with a genuine smile.

"It's Jeff." Jeff corrected. They then went on with the quiz. Trish got a passing grade which enough to get her by Calculus. When the students were exiting the room, she caught up with Jeff.

"Hey Jeff!" Jeff's jaw dropped open. "Is she really communicating with me??" He thought to himself. "Thanks for the book!" Trish handed him the book. "So much for keeping my hopes up" he thought again. "You're welcome!" Jeff said out loud before walking away. He was stopped mid-step because Trish was tugging at his arm.

"Listen, you don't know how much you helped me by lending me your book. How can I make up to you?" Trish asked. A trembling Jeff replied, "Oh no! It's okay! I never really expected anything in return."

"Please? Hmm.. Do you have a date for the Spring Ball on Friday? Cause if you don't, would you mind escorting me?" Trish batted her eyes at Jeff. Jeff stared in disbelief. He subconsciously nodded and took a huge audible gulp.

"Here's my number and address. You can call me anytime this week." Trish said while writing on a pink scented piece of paper. "Bye Jeff!" Trish winked at a dumbfounded violin maestro.

* * *

John spotted Victoria out of the corner of his eye before he sauntered over to her. "Hey Victoria!" John said. "Hey John!" Victoria greeted in response. "I don't mean to be too forward or anything but would you like to go with me to the Spring Ball?"

Victoria stopped dead in her tracks and turned to look at John. "John, I'm already going with my husband."

"You're m-m-m-married?" John stuttered. He couldn't get the right words out his mouth probably because of the roller coaster of feelings he's boarded.

"Well yah! Over the summer! After all, we are of legal ages right? There's nothing stopping me and Steven." Victoria spoke as if it was not an issue. "I appreciate the offer though. I'm very, very flattered!" Victoria gave John a peck on the lips before walking a way. A disappointed John headed to the field.

* * *

"Tor! You'll never guess what just happened to me earlier today!" An excited Jeff joined Torrie under the shade of the tree. "What is up Jeff?" A not so enthusiastic Torrie replied.

"Trish Stratus, THE Trish Stratus, asked me to accompany her to the Spring Ball! When I get home, I'll write a song about this." Jeff said while pulling out his violin.

"Good for you Jeff!" Torrie smiled at Jeff.

"Who are you going with on Friday?" Jeff asked Torrie. "I don't know. I don't know any girl in the campus who's the least bit interested in the opposite sex but me." Torrie said simply. "Guess I'll be going solo.. again!" Torrie said with a smile.

"Don't be too upset about that Tor! We'll make sure you'll have fun!" Jeff said with a reassuring voice.

"Who ever said I was upset? It's such a thrill watching all you guys throw up and waste away! As I think of it, it makes me more excited! I'm having problems with my wardrobe though. I'm thinking of renting a white suit."

"I'll tell you when I'll go hunting for a decent suit. You can come with me." Jeff told Torrie.

"Thanks Jeff. Come on we better hurry if you don't want Mr. Nature freak Ric get the mic of us for being tardy!" With that, Jeff and Torrie ran to their next class, Environmental Science.

* * *

After cheerleading practice. In the parking lot.

Stacy was tidying up her things at the trunk of her car. She was about to close the trunk when someone mentioned her name. She looked to see Santino Marella walking up to her.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm.. I sure would like to cut that cake." Santino said with his eyes glued on Stacy's perfect butt. Santino neared her and held Stacy's hand. Stacy tried to get free from his hold but he was much too strong. Stacy didn't fight back because she knew she would only get hurt. Just when Santino cupped Stacy's face he released his hold on Stacy when he heard a familiar voice.

"Is there a problem here? Santino shouldn't you be somewhere else right now? I'm sure Mr. McMahon won't be too happy if he finds out you're responsible for that vandalism outside his office." Randy threatened Santino. With that, Santino ran to his car and then sped off. Although he acts as this tough bully in school, Santino is just a big coward.

"Thanks Randy. You just saved me an icky sloppy kiss of death!" Stacy sighed in relief.

"Hmm.. Mind saving me one?" Randy cocked an eyebrow at Stacy and smiled his famous smug grin.

Stacy walked up to Randy and inched her face to his. She stopped when their lips were about a centimetre apart and then spoke, "Go find Candice. I'm sure she's dying to be kissed by you." And then she pulled apart.

"But I want you! At least go to the dance with me?" Randy said.

"Not from what I've heard. Look, I might accept your offer until you found that one ball you want to play." Stacy put her lips on Randy's ear and then whispered "you might even score a touchdown" Stacy stepped in her car and then drove off leaving an astonished Randy Orton behind.

After Football practice, John dropped Torrie off at her house. Without altering her look, Torrie sprinted to her room. Luckily, she wasn't seen by her mom and dad. Thinking what she was going to wear to school the next day, she browsed her closet. In her horror, her wardrobe has been completely made over. There were tank tops instead of loose shirts, her baggy jeans were replaced with skinny jeans and short shorts, there were dresses and minis where her polos and overalls used to be. And what's that? Water bras!! Like she needed any more enhancements to her already problematically huge chest. This was it, Torrie Wilson is officially dead as a dodo.

"Mom! Mom!" Torrie ran down the stairs in search of her mom. In her hurry, she stumbled off the last step and busted her lip. When she found her mom in the kitchen, she confronted her.

"Mom, what happened to my clothes?" Torrie said politely but unhappily.

"Oh we gave it to the local charity downtown sweetie. Don't worry! Every bit of clothing was replaced with a new one. I think you even gained more."

"Well, you could have consulted me before doing this.. this.. chivalric act mom!" Torrie complained.

"Darling, I know how it pleases you to help the unfortunate so your dad and I thought you were already up for this. I'm sorry honey, if you want, I'll buy you more!" Torrie's mom comforted.

"No, it's okay. Just, forget it!" Torrie ran out of their house. Once outside, she climbed a tree to get to John's window. She knocked on John's window but he couldn't hear through his headphones. Torrie tiptoed on a branch and this time, knocked vigorously on John's window. Because all her weight was in that one branch, it snapped off. John heard the loud noise and looked towards his window only to find poor Torrie hanging on his window pane.

"Holy sh*t! Torrie!" John sped to pull Torrie up. John pulled Torrie up in one breath and then fell on the floor with Torrie on top of him. In a second, Torrie broke down in tears.

"Oh my God Tor! I'm sorry, I'm really sorry! Are you hurt? Are you crying because of me?" John's conscience was killing him.

Torrie stood up and helped John up before she spoke in between sobs. "No, I'm fine. John, I've been girlified!!!!"

John handed Torrie a roll of tissue and his handkerchief where she can blow her nose into. "What do you mean girlified? You like a boy?"

"No! My parents gave all my old clothes to charity and replaced them with girly, slutty clothes! You should see those clothes man! Do they want grandchildren?" Torrie blew hard on John's hankie. "It was bad enough that I have to pretend I'm their sissy little princess at home, do I have to suffer as much in school now as well? Can't I just stay here forever?"

"And miss the game and the Spring Ball? I know how much you're looking forward to those events. Ayt, I'll make you a deal. You cooperate with your parents and I introduce you to the hottest girls on campus." John suggested.

"But they'll never ever be into me! You know how they like guys!" Torrie said.

"Hey! At least you'll get to meet them. Besides, love really unpredictable. No one really knows who might fall for who. Nothing will happen if you don't try." John scolded.

"Alright Mr. Oprah Winfrey! You have yourself a deal. But please no remarks or comments about how I look." Torrie begged.

"Fine. You up for guitar hero? Loser pays for gas!" John challenged Torrie, a challenge she willingly and readily accepted.

**End of Chapter**


	4. The Deal

**I hope that last chapter was long enough. Again, thanks to all who read and reviewed! Especially xxfanficloverxx, Gawjuzdiva, and Trishrocks! You really motivate me to finish this story. I now present you Chapter 4! Please read and review! :)**

**Chapter 4**

**The Deal**

It was Wednesday, just one more day before the Spring Ball. Torrie arrived at school wearing skinny jeans, stilettos and a thin hoodie. She didn't look like a boy at all but she was fully covered. John saw her and wondered how many times she would have to repeat clothes. Her minis, short shorts and sexy tops outnumber her jeans and jackets. John walked up to her. He noticed how nice Torrie's curly hair was.

"Hey girlfriend!" John pointed to her with spirit fingers. "Ouch!" John received a strong punch in his gut.

"I thought you wouldn't make fun of me? So, where are the girls?" Torrie looked around her.

"Hey yo chill! Come with me." John led her to the popular lawn. It's where all the popular people hang out in between breaks. John and Torrie sauntered over to where the cheerleaders were.

"Hey girls!" John greeted them with a wave.

"Hi John!" the girls replied. Each of them was trying so hard to please John. John on the other hand, wasn't paying any attention.

"Girls I want you to meet my friend Torrie. Torrie this is Stacy, Melina, Trish, Ashley, Maria, Lita, Candice and Layla" John motioned to the girls respectively. One girl was obviously unusually interested in Torrie. Her name is Candice Michelle. She knew Torrie was a lesbian and she would do anything just for pleasure even if she had to do it with a woman. She's FDH's resident bitch.

"Hi Torrie! Mind shaking my pompoms?" Candice said in the sexiest tone she can muster. Torrie shivered at Candice's voice. Usually, she is thrilled when someone beautiful is interested in her. Sure, Candice is beautiful, but her helium voice and sexual innuendoes freaked her out.

"Uhm.. I don't think so" Torrie hesitated. Although one girl caught her attention, the fiery redhead named Lita. Problem is Lita doesn't show as much interest as Candice. "That's okay, I like a good challenge!" Torrie thought to herself.

"Hey Tor, mind if I leave you here with the girls? I have something important to attend to someplace else." John winked at Torrie and then waved goodbye.

"So Torrie tell me, are you and John dating? You two seem pretty close!" Stacy asked curiously. All the girls were all ears and leant in.

"No! but we are close." Torrie casually said. Candice closed the distance between her and Torrie and looped her arm around Torrie's arm.

"Come on Torrie. Walk to class with me. You can tell me all the adventures you're into." She emphasized the word 'adventure'. Torrie and Candice walked to class together.

* * *

During Home and Family class..

Jeff Hardy came in 2 minutes late. "Look who we have here, the Tardy Hardy!" Carlito teased. Jeff ignored him and proceeded to his seat.

"Alright seeing how the number of stray children and children put up for adoption is increasing, we will perform a class project intended to last for the whole month. This project is worth 40% of your grade and I hope you take it seriously. Each couple will have to engineer an effective family plan and then try to create an ideal family complete with pretend children. Each couple will have to sponsor a child in the orphanage downtown and visit him/her as often as you can. Project starts the week right after Spring Ball" The teacher Ms. Sable instructed. "Would you like to work with a partner of your choice or randomly?"

"I'd like to choose my partner Ms. Sable!" Randy Orton raised his hand. "Alright!" Ms. Sable rolled her eyes in defeat. "I'll give you five minutes to choose a partner and then discuss your initial plans. Your five minutes start now!"

The students scattered across the room. It was like a crowd of penguins trying to find a perfect mate. The automatic couple, Carlito and Maria, were the first to sign up. Randy sat next to Stacy who didn't rise to find a partner.

"Will you be my wife? Don't worry! I'm not after anything! Strictly for academic purposes only!" Randy said with his right hand raised. With the way Randy put it, Stacy could not resist. Stacy smiled and then wrote their names on a piece of paper. Randy smiled a satisfied grin.

Jeff walked to Trish and said "Trish, last time you were the braver half when you asked me to escort you to the Spring Ball. Now, I'm asking you, will you start a family with me?" Jeff looked away and thought how silly that sounded. "I mean for this project. You know, this family thing" Jeff quickly added.

Trish giggled and then put her pointing finger on Jeff's lips to hush him up. "I would love to start a family with you Jeff" She smiled at him.

Torrie wanted so badly to work with Lita but same sex couples weren't allowed unless they had no other choice. The population of male students was equal to the population of female students so there was really no chance for Torrie. She was staring at Lita when someone tapped her on the shoulders.

"Tor, do you wanna work together? Since we go home together, maybe we can drop by the orphanage before going home. And trust me, I don't want to work with someone who's literally married!" John said pointing to Victoria.

"Yeah, sure!" Torrie agreed with John. There was no reason for them not to work together.

"Hey Ashley!" Chris Jericho tried to start a conversation with Ashley. "Hey Chris!" Ashley replied with a smile. It was unknown to Ashley that Chris has the biggest crush on her. "Do you want to work together for the project?" Chris asked. "Sure!" Ashley agreed to work with Chris. Another couple confirmed.

Everybody else had partners but Candice and Masters. Since they were left with no other choice, the two were forced to work together. While exiting the class, Lita caught up with Torrie.

"Hey Tor!" Lita said with an irresistible smile. Torrie almost failed to keep herself together.

"Uhh.. hey!" Torrie stuttered. She was so nervous. She still couldn't believe Lita's talking to her when she barely showed interest when John introduced her to them a while ago.

"Do you want to go and grab something to eat after school maybe? You know, being my new friend! Maybe we should get to know each other more." Lita invited.

"Yeah! Sure! I'd love to!" Torrie said. Lita bid goodbye after setting the meeting time and place. Torrie was so happy it would take 10 Chris Masters to put her in a bad mood.

* * *

At the gym the jocks were working out.

"Guys guess what! I asked Ashley to be my partner for Home and Family. She said yes! No doubt she'll attend the Spring Ball with me! By the end of the day, you'll see Ashley attached to my luscious lips." Chris Jericho boasted.

"I got Stacy! And believe me when I say I wouldn't have wanted anyone else!" Randy said as he flexed infront of a full-length mirror. "How about you Johnny ol' pal?"

Before John could respond, Torrie burted out of the gym doors. "There goes my wife." John told Randy.

"Hey! It's the tombird of FDH! I saw you cavorting with my wife earlier at the lawn. Do you really think you stand a chance at her?" Chris Masters commented.

"Masters if you don-.." John was cut off by Torrie. "You know what Masters, no wonder you're still single. Not only are you an ass, you dunno a thing about impressing girls. Girls care about what's inside your head not what's between your thighs!" Torrie said. Masters couldn't think of a witty comeback so he just shut up. Torrie walked over to John.

"Hey John! I couldn't go home with you later today cause I got plans with.." Torrie attempted a drum roll "..Lita!" Torrie said.

"Unbelievable! Good looking out for you sistah! Good luck with redhead!" John playfully messed with Torrie's hair. Before walking out the gym, Torrie gave Masters the finger.

"You got owned man!" Shelton Benjamin teased.

**End of Chapter**


	5. It's a Date!

**Hey guys! Sorry if it took me a while to update. We have a lot to do in school. I promise to keep updating as much as I can though! Thank you xxfanficloverxx for the wonderful reviews! You guys are awesome! Please read and review!**

**Chapter 5**

**It's a Date!**

"What can I get for the two lovely ladies?" The waiter approached Torrie and Lita's table. Torrie rolled her eyes at the waiter's remark. She hated it when people kiss her ass, especially when she believes it isn't true.

"I'll have salad, and my friend here will have a" Lita gestured towards Torrie.

"A double Cheeseburger deluxe! No tomatoes and pickles please." Torrie finished for Lita. Torrie was tapping impatiently on the table. She didn't know how to start a conversation.

"So Torrie, tell me, what are your interests? What do you like and don't like?" Lita leant forward.

"Well, I uuh, I like to paint. I find dark shades fascinating and I also like sports. Although I don't indulge that much." Torrie said.

"Do you share the same interests with the people you hang out with in school? Do you like the same things?" The redhead wondered.

"Pretty much, yeah!" Torrie said and then took a sip from her coke. They talked occasionally while they ate and Torrie felt more and more uncomfortable by the minute.

"So you only eat greens?" Torrie watched Lita as she chewed on her last bite of salad. Lita nodded and then beamed at Torrie.

"Oh I see, I'm a carnivore!" Torrie said. Hoping to break the ice. But with her comment, it seemed to have melted the ice. "Oops. That wasn't funny" Torrie thought to herself.

Instead of throwing a fit, Lita just smiled and then asked, "Are you and your friends interested in vegetarians? I mean, would you guys have rathered if your friends eat the things you eat?"

"I guess so. We like to eat Hard Rock Café's burgers. I guess the guys would appreciate a meat eater." Torrie said and then chomped down her burger. After paying the bill and cleaning up, Lita had one final question.

"Torrie, you're close with the Hardy brothers right? Are you dating any of them?" Lita asked, anxious to know the answer.

"No! no! we're all just buddies!" Torrie said defensively. "Is Lita jealous of the Hardys? If she is, there's nothing to worry about she has all of my time and attention" Torrie proudly thought.

"Maybe it's a good idea if you formally introduce me to them. You know, now that we're closer friends" Lita suggested. "So, she wants to meet my friends eh? Trying to seek their approval perhaps?" Torrie thought silently. "Sure! Tomorrow Thursday maybe." Torrie said. They bid their goodbyes and then went on their separate ways.

* * *

6:00 PM, Torrie's house

"Hey mom! Hey dad! Hey Mr. and Mrs. Cena! Hey John!" Torrie retraced her steps and then looked back at the dining table where her parents, John and his parents sat. "Hey Cenas?" Torrie wondered why they were there. She wasn't supposed to see John until their 7:00 routine.

"Hi sweetie! We invited them over for dinner. Just a simple, casual gathering. Come and join us." Torrie's mom patted the seat across John.

Torrie felt uneasy. She gave John a warning look and then faked a smile.

"I heard you donated your clothes to the orphanage downtown Torrie. My husband and I thinks that is very nice of you Torrie. Your parents raised a lovely child" Carole, John's mom said with an admiring voice. John chuckled the moment he heard the word lovely. Torrie stepped on his foot under the table. John tried so hard to hold back his giggles.

"My parents deserve all the credit Mr. and Mrs. Cena!" Torrie smiled and then glared at John.

"Aww.. that's so sweet of you honey!" Torrie's mom said. "So John who are you taking to the Spring Ball Dance on Friday?" Al, Torrie's dad, asked.

"Oh I'm going on a solo flight on Friday." John proudly said as if it was a good thing.

"What a coincidence! My baby Torrie here's going solo on Friday too! You two should go together!" Torrie's mom suggested.

"Yeah! That'd be a great idea! At least there will be no odd, awkward situations since you two are already friends. Plus I know my boy will take good care of Torrie. When John's with Torrie, his curfew is null and void!" John dad agreed.

"It's final then! John and Torrie are Spring Ball dates!" Carole concluded.

With the final statement, Torrie choked on her steak.. literally! The moment Torrie turned very red, John rushed to her side and then performed first aid. John wrapped his arms around Torrie's waist and then bent her slightly forward. After grasping Torrie from behind, John thrusted Torrie's abdomen until she could finally breathe.

Torrie collapsed on a chair and desperately breathed for air. John fanned her.

"See! Torrie's truly in safe arms with John! There's no reason for them not to go together. Please? It will give your old folks some peace of mind knowing you two are safe." Al pleaded the two.

John thought twice before reluctantly nodding his head. After dinner, the Wilsons escorted the Cenas outside. John and Torrie were left by the porch.

"Guess I won't be meeting you in your room tonight?" John said.

"Yeah, I think we've had enough of each other for today. So, there's no saying no now is there?" Torrie asked.

"With that stunt you pulled at dinner, I don't think so. Look on the bright side though! We can stay for as long as we'd like." John tried to cheer Torrie up.

"Man that's a bummer. Guess I'll have to surrender the suit Jeff and I rented the other day. Pick me up here at my house on Friday at four in the afternoon?"

"Yes sir!" John did a cute salute. Torrie laughed and then gave John a slight punch in the gut. "Goodnight soldier!" Torrie waved goodbye and then closed the door.

At least going with John was better than having to avoid a clingy Candice Michelle.

* * *

Riing.. Riing.. Riing..

"Hello?" Trish picked up the phone.

"Hello! you are caller number eighty three! If you get this question right you'll win a brand new car! Who is the first president of the United States?" Said the voice on the other line.

"George Washington!" Trish screamed enthusiastically.

"Hi Trish! It's Jeff! I was just kidding. I'm sorry if you're pissed. I just wanted to know what time I should pick you up on Friday" Jeff nervously explained.

"That's okay Jeff! I can take a good joke! Haha.. Is three-thirty alright with you?" Trish sweetly said.

"Sure! Whatever time's comfortable to you! I'll see you then Trish! I'm really excited. Uuuh.. Goodnight! Sweet dreams beautiful!" Jeff courageously mustered.

"You take care Jeff! Uuh.. Jeff?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you pick me up with the car I won? Thanks! Love yah! Bye!" Trish hung up. "She said Love yah!" Jeff thought out loud.

**End of Chapter**


	6. Getting Ready

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me long to update. My schedule is really tight right now. So, here goes Chapter 6, the product of my breaks. LOL. Please read and review! Thanks!**

**Chapter 6**

**Getting Ready**

Thursday, the day before the highly anticipated Spring Ball. All senior classes are only until 11 in the morning.

At school..

Torrie paraded around school wearing jeans (the same jeans she wore yesterday. It was either that or minis), a hot pink blouse and flip flops. Although dressed in girl's wear, her actions still gave away her dominating boyish side. She walked up to her locker and found Carlito and Maria making out. Torrie has never been kissed so she doesn't pass learning opportunities like this. Seeing how the two are so deep in the kiss, she stood still and quiet. She stared at Carlito's and Maria's lips and keenly observed. They started out slow, slow and gentle - Open, close, open, close, open, close. And then there was the tongue. Massaging gently, as if trying to relax the entire body with each movement. And then there was Stacy waving her hands in front of Torrie.

Torrie snapped out of trance and then smiled at Stacy with an embarrassed look. Stacy smiled, grabbed Torrie by the arm, and then led her somewhere distant from Carlito and Maria. "Torrie what were you doing?" Stacy asked.

"Oh, I was just.. uhm.. I was just.. I was just speculating Carlito's hair. I was trying to find out if his scalp could inhabit small living creatures?" Torrie said the last word like a question.

"Anyway, you ready for tomorrow?" Stacy asked.

"I don't know, I'll probably just wear the first things I could grab in my closet." Torrie shrugged. "See you later Stace!" Torrie turned to walk away and bumped hard into someone. "Hey watch it!" an irritated Torrie exclaimed before walking away.

The man ignored her and proceeded to Torrie's previous chatmate.

"Hey beautiful!" The man leant on the lockers with his arms folded across his chest.

"Randy.." Stacy said, disinterest obvious in her tone. Randy held on to his chest and sarcastically said "ouch!". Stacy started to walk away but Randy just shadowed her steps like a dog.

"What is it that you want Randy?" Stacy said and turned to look at the handsome jock.

"I already answered that. It's more of Who that What. I want.. you!" Randy said. "When will you give me what I want?" He questioned back.

"I already answered that. It's more of Will I give it that When. Find your ball Randy!" Stacy retorted back and then left Randy standing in the midst of the hallway.

"What's up bro?" Jericho bumped his chest into Randy's. "Tell me what you want baby! Come on! Tell me!" Jericho was expecting "the championships" for an answer but a bewildered Randy answered back, "a ball!" and then walked away.

"What's wrong with him?" Jericho got confused.

* * *

Somewhere in the popular lawn..

"I found this perfect dress I'll wear tomorrow! It has sexy written all over it!" Melina shared. The cheerleaders were lounging on the green grass.

"I got a tan cocktail dress, is that alright? Do you think it'll wash me off?" Ashley asked worried.

"No honey! Do not wash the dress! It might get damaged and you won't have anything to wear tomorrow! Wait until the Spring Ball's over before you take a risk like that!" Trish scolded. Ashley meant if the color might wash off her skin tone, not washing the dress.

"Oh thanks Trish!" Ashley said as if Trish's advice had helped her.

Lita sat there scanned through the lawn and spotted Torrie. She stood up and excused herself to catch up with Torrie.

"Hey Tor!" Lita said.

"Hey Lita!" Torrie greeted back. Whenever she was with Lita, it's as if her tongue grew shorter.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh just under the tree shade. Me and the brothers' usual hang out" Torrie answered.

"Can I come? I love to meet the Hardy boys!" Lita insisted. As Torrie walked to the tree shade, Lita tagged along with her.

"Boys, Lita, Lita this is Matt and Jeff.." Torrie introduced them to one another. She noticed Lita glancing at Matt for suspiciously long periods of time. "Jealous again huh?" Torrie thought. She nonchalantly put her arm on Lita's shoulder to "reassure" her of her feelings. Torrie had class so she had to leave the three of them behind.

* * *

After dismissal, almost all seniors were roaming about the Ferguson Mall. The girls were scattered in various boutiques and salons while the guys were grooming in barber shops and lounging at cafes.

Somewhere, in a secluded, silent area..

"Carlito, I'm really sorry! It's not that I don't love you. It's just that the two of us are very different and we can't seem to reconcile them." A crying Maria held Carlito's hands. Carlito kept his eyes glued on the floor, he didn't want Maria to see him cry.

"Carlito please talk to me. I don't want to see you hurt." Maria cried harder. Carlito tried as much as he could to hold back his tears and then looked up to face Maria.

"You really don't want to see me get hurt?" Carlito cupped Maria's face. Maria nodded slightly still sobbing very hard. "Close your eyes" Carlito instructed.

The moment Maria closed her eyes, Carlito let down his guard and then broke down. After a short while, he bravely gathered himself again and said, "If you're not happy with me, then I'll set you free."

Maria pulled Carlito in for a tight hug and then cried on his shoulder. "For what it's worth, you've been a great boyfriend and I loved you very,very much. Us is just too hard." Maria whispered.

Carlito fought the tears, pulled away and looked at Maria straight in the eyes. Carlito tilted Maria's chin and then gave her the sweetest, most tender kiss. They pulled away from what they deemed to be their last kiss.

* * *

Torrie was strolling around the mall by herself. She had a bag of chips on one hand, and a can of Coke on the other. She was thinking of buying at least make-up for tomorrow so that John wouldn't be ridiculed for escorting a fashion faux pas. She walked in a cosmetic shop.

"May I help you?" The saleslady asked with a smile. Torrie was daunted by the sight before her. "Which one's the mascara? What color of eyeliner? Liquid or pencil? What the heck's a perm?" questions pestered Torrie's head. She imagined a picture of her and make-up, John would even look more pitiful.

"No way!" Torrie thought out loud. Although she didn't intend for it to be heard, it looked like it. Feeling ashamed, Torrie sprinted out the shop.

"I don't get paid enough for this." The saleslady complained under her breath and then attended to other customers. "May I help you?"

"Do you have waterproof mascara?" Stacy asked.

"Stace, we're going to a ball not a pool party." Trish said.

"Just in case I get sweaty Trish." Stacy said in a kind as a-matter-of-fact manner. "I heard you're going with Jeff? Do you like him?" Stacy was very intrigued.

"I don't know. He's a really nice guy Stace! He's smart, funny and talented. He's unlike most of the guys I dated. Both of his feet are still on the ground even though he has a lot of things to brag about." Trish said dreamingly.

"Hmm.. one Trish Stratus?" Stacy teased.

"Shut up Stacy! I doubt he's ready to commit. Enough about me, what's up with you?"

"I'm going solo tomorrow. With or without a guy I promised myself to enjoy the night!" Stacy said. The girls then went on to their make-up heist.

* * *

John was walking around the corner when he spotted someone crying and sitting alone.

"Maria?" John walked up to her.

"Hey John!" Maria recomposed herself and then wiped her tears with her palm. John offered Maria his hankie and sat next to her.

"Are you alright? Do you want to share? I have time." In an instant, Maria broke down. She tugged on John's shirt and cried on John's shoulder. John, not knowing what to do, put an arm around Maria and caressed her back.

"I broke up with Carlito. I didn't mean to hurt him. I'm such a bad person" Maria said in between sobs.

"No you're not Maria. I've seen you two and I can attest that you've been nothing but a good girlfriend to Carlito. Maybe, it's fate that you two cannot stay together. When you're meant for each other, you'll eventually end up together. Just don't think you're a bad person. Ayt?" John and Maria sat frozen in their positions for quite a long while.

Finally, Maria spoke. "You're a nice guy John! Thank you so much!" Maria gave John a kiss on the cheek and then walked away. John felt weird. He felt his blood race up to his face.

**End of Chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to all who reviewed! Gawjuzdiva, JClvr, Ainat and Jorrieprincess (It was so nice to see your name again) ! I don't want to lead people on but I promise to try my best to satisfy you guys. Anything can happen. :)**** please read and review.**

**Chapter 7**

**The Spring Ball**

It was a perfect Friday morning, 7:00 am. The birds are happily chirping a merry tune, the bright sun is peeking on the thin curtains, it wasn't cold, it wasn't hot and Torrie's mom was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Torrie wake up! You have a long day ahead of you and a lot needs to be done! Get up!" Torrie's mom pulled the sheets.

"But mom John won't be here till four in the afternoon! What's the rush?" Torrie tried to get back to sleep but her mom pulled her pillow.

"Rico our make-up artist and hairdresser is here to prep you up!" Torrie's mom snapped her fingers. "Up!"

Reluctantly, Torrie sat up. "Mom, that'll only take about an hour or so. It's seven in the morning.

"Honey, Digital Perms takes more then an hour! So if you want to look human later we have to get started!" Torrie couldn't find her voice. She figured protesting against her mom would do her no good.

"Okay honey, first I need you to take a shower!" Rico said.

* * *

3:30 in the afternoon, Trish's place

Jeff was standing in front of Trish's porch waiting for the right time to knock when suddenly the door opened and revealed a short chubby bald guy.

"Are you Jeff Hardy?" the man asked sternly.

"Y-y-es sir!" Jeff stuttered. He could feel beads of sweat form on his forehead. After responding, the guy smiled at Jeff and said, "Hi Jeff! I'm Mr. Stratus! Come in! she'll be right down in a moment. Trish, baby girl! Jeff is here!" Mr. Stratus was smiling like a child who found a valentine for his widowed dad.

"Hi Jeff!" Trish said while walking down the stairs. She was wearing a purple, tube gown. Her hair was in an updo and her make-up was all done. Mr. Stratus nudged at Jeff and then whispered, "I know right?"

"I'm sorry if I took long. Shall we?" Trish motioned towards the door. "Bye daddy! I love you!"

"Bye baby girl! You take care! Jeff take care of my princess please? Have her home by 3 AM!" Mr. Stratus said with a huge smile.

"Yes sir, I promise!" Jeff said before turning towards the door. "Uhm, Trish you look stunning!" he complimented.

"Thank you! You look stunning yourself!" Trish shot back. Jeff walked her to the passenger seat. Jeff was so nervous he didn't know where to start. He fidgeted on the wheel and then he couldn't rev up the engine. Trish noticed his nervousness and made a brave move. She kissed Jeff right on the lips! Jeff kissed back in a second and then Trish pulled away.

"Brace yourself beautiful!" Jeff said with a sly smile.

* * *

"Wow you look absolutely gorgeous Stace!" Gary, Stacy's dad complimented his daughter. Stacy was wearing a green halter gown. Her hair was teased into an up do.

"Thanks dad. We better get going dad or else I'll be late for the Ball"

"As much as I want to bring you there, I can't. I have an urgent meeting at four PM. But I asked the driver of my business partner to come pick you up. His son is also going to the Ball. I'm really sorry Stace" Gary apologized.

"It's okay dad, I understand. What's the name of your business partner?" Stacy wondered. Her thoughts were disturbed by a strong Beep! Beep!

"I'll tell you tomorrow honey. You're gonna be late. Goodbye Stace! Have a fun night!" Gary kissed her on the cheek and escorted her to the limousine.

Inside the car, Stacy was looking around the limousine. When she glanced at mirror, she recognized a familiar set of blue eyes. The owner didn't seem to notice her entrance since he was too engrossed in his earphones. Stacy scooted over nearer to the passenger seat and then rested her chin on the backrest. She tapped his shoulder and in one swift motion, he gave her a peck, on the lips!

A surprised Stacy drew back and then said "You just got lucky Orton!"

"Ooh! Feisty!" Randy said with attitude.

* * *

"Oh hello John!" Torrie mom greeted. John was looking fine in his suit.

"Hello Mrs. Wilson! Is Torrie ready?" John asked politely.

"Oh you bet she is! She's been stalling for the last 30 minutes! Torrie!" She called.

A faint "I'll be right down" could be heard. In a couple of seconds, A gorgeous Torrie emerged from the door. Torrie was wearing a red gown. The side and middle part of her boobs were exposed since the straps of her gown were from a little over her naval to the back of her neck. Her long blonde hair was in the most beautiful curls man has ever seen and her naturally beautiful face showed itself. Her make-up was subtle but yet sophisticated and sexy.

John couldn't blink, nor could he talk. He just couldn't believe the sight before him. "Is that really Torrie?" John asked Mrs. Wilson with disbelieving eyes. When Torrie was taking her final step down the stairs, she tripped and then fell on her face. She quickly got up and pretended nothing had happened.

"Yup!" Mrs. Wilson told John. She escorted both John and Torrie to the door before going back in.

"Damn Tor! Forgive me for the word but you look hot! That dress shows a lot!" John said. He wanted so bad to stare at those peeking boobs but his head drove the urge away. After all, bestfriend or not, John was still a guy.

"I know! The last time I was this naked, I was coming out of my mother!" Torrie complained. Torrie and John got in the car and then drove to the Ball.

**End of Chapter**


	8. Spring Ball 2

**Thank you guys for reviewing the previous chapter! I want to apologize for taking me forever to update. I was so busy with school. Everything was due at the same time. Anyhoo, here's the update to my fic and I hope you guys enjoy it. Please read and review! :)**

**Chapter 8**

**The Spring Ball II**

"Shall we?" Randy offered his arms escorting Stacy out of the limousine. They walked in and found everybody dancing to Lady GaGa. The loud music blasting through the stereos sparked the kids' adrenaline.

"Yow John!" Masters shouted through the loud music the moment he saw him. Masters walked over to John and Torrie and forgot what he was about to say when he saw Torrie. His eyes were glued to her chest. John noticed this and snapped at Masters, "Masters! Eyes up here!"

To avoid further humiliation, John offered Torrie his blazer. "I think you need this more than I do" John said.

"Thanks John!" Torrie said. "Wanna grab some punch?" Torrie offered.

"Yeah come on!" John said. They walked to the punch table. John spotted Maria out of the corner of his eyes. "Tor, do you mind me leaving you for a while? I'll just handle something" John politely asked.

"Sure!" Torrie said. John gave her a tap on the shoulder and then ran off. Torrie followed him approach Maria. "Boy, he does have a keen interest on her." Torrie thought. She looked around, she was alone.

"Maria!" John greeted. Maria was wearing a black halter gown. Her hair was down and curly.

"Hey John!" Maria greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry, everytime I remember what you did to me the last time I couldn't help but say thank you in the most eloquent way I could." Maria explained.

"Well then I hope you see me all the time." John laughed and offered Maria to dance.

The students were partying hard until the principal walked up the stage and grabbed a microphone. "Okay kids! It's time to announce the King and Queen of the night!" Everybody stopped at attention and gathered in front of the stage.

"Queen of the night is.. Stacy Keibler!" Stacy climbed up the stage to take her crown. She gave a small speech, "Thank you guys! I promise to win the cheerleading championship this year for all of you! And to my king, you're in for a night!" She winked and then stayed on one side of the stage.

"Jeez, with a queen that hot, I wish I was your batchmate!" Mr. Mcmahon said out loud. The music stopped and the seniors were all gaping at the principal. He didn't realize he said that one out loud. "Kidding!" He said with a huge smile hoping to make up for his last statement. The music resumed and the seniors giggled at his "joke".

"King of the night is.. Jeff Hardy!" Mr. Mcmahon announced. Silence filled the area once more.

"Me? M-m-m-e?? You have to be kidding!" Jeff said in extreme disbelief.

"Actually, yeah! I was only kidding! King of the night is.. Randy Orton!" Jeff felt relief. He wasn't the kind of person who enjoyed being in the spotlight. "Ladies and Gentlemen, you King and Queen of the night! Hope you all enjoy the rest of the evening" Mr. Mcmahon stepped down the stage.

Stacy and Randy walked to the center of the room. Stacy held Randy's right hand and positioned her right hand on his shoulder. Randy wasn't very fond of the distance so he pulled Stacy closer. He put Stacy's hands on his neck and put his own on Stacy's slim waist.

"I believe you owe me a night?" Randy teased.

"Oh please! You're not exactly the perfect guy you know!" Stacy scoffed. "but I am a woman of my word" she whispered. Randy stared at her in the eyes, he had never been this interested in a girl before. Before any thought entered his mind, he felt a pair of soft lips against his. He closed his eyes and deepened the kiss.

"Hey Maria! As much as I want to dance with you right now, I think it would be impolite if I leave Torrie by herself. Catch you later?" John said.

"You owe me one!" Marie let go of John's hands and then winked at him.

John went in circles looking for Torrie in a swarm of dancing couples. He found her by the punch table. Torrie was in too deep watching the couples dance that she did not notice John coming up to her.

"Wiiiilson!" John slurred in a tenor tone. Torrie looked at him and then giggled. Everytime John looks at Torrie he still gets mesmerized by her beauty. He always thought Torrie was pretty but he never saw her reach her full potential until today. They were both laughing and then when the laughing died down John asked Torrie, "Would you like to dance?"

Torrie pulled John by the arm toward the dance floor. She put her hands on John's waist and then swayed to the music. Chris Masters and Candice Michelle were dancing next to them. John saw Chris Masters yet again staring at Torrie's cleavage. "No Tor! It's like this!" John wrapped his arms around Torrie's waist and held her close. John did it to cover her chest. Chris Masters immediately looked away.

After they were dismissed, Chris Jericho gathered his friends and walked over to John and Torrie. "You in?" Jericho asked John. "Count me in!" John slapped Chris' hand.

"You'll understand why Balls are really fun!" John whispered to Torrie. "It's the aftergathering that counts!" John put his arms over Torrie's shoulders and let her to his car.

**End of Chapter**


	9. Best Friend

**Trishjeffhardy, Cro009, Jorrieprincess, WWEFan1990 and Mosvie 2k8, thank you so much you guys! You keep me in a good mood amidst all the pressure from school. Sorry if I left you hanging on the last chapter! Wish you guys'll like Chapter 9! **

**Chapter 9**

**The Afterparty**

The seniors wheeled to Randy Orton's humungous suite. In the Spring Ball, the students were only allowed two glasses of punch, in an Orton suite, there are no holds barred, everything is absolutely LEGAL! Masters opened up a bottle of Randy's strongest alcohol. Everybody cheered in excitement, well except for Torrie and Jeff.

"You guys behave yourself. You guys have the freedom to the of the !" Randy said while fiddling with Stacy's hands. "The King has some business to take care of" with that he pulled Stacy into his bedroom and then locked the door.

"Okay, Who's up for a little game of truth or consequence?" Trish asked. Majority of the seniors raised their hands. Trish stood up, quaffed the gin until it's empty and then placed the bottle in the center of the circle. John sat next to Torrie. Clockwise: Lita, Ashley, Jericho, Masters, Candice, Carlito, Matt, Jeff, Trish, Maria and John.

"I'll spin!" Maria volunteered. John was stealing glances at Maria. Torrie noticed this and nudged John. She puckered her lip and then laughed. John put his pointing finger on his lip and silenced Torrie. The first spin landed on Jeff.

"Okay Jeff, truth, or dare?" Maria asked.

"Dare?" Jeff said. "Okay! I dare you to lose everything but your boxers!" Maria said. "Do I really need to-" Jeff was cut off by Masters. "Now!"

Daunted, Jeff immediately stood up and stripped down to his boxers. To everyone's surprise, his body was muscular and perfectly toned. "Wow!" Maria commented. "ehem!" Trish coughed and then looked at Maria.

Jeff spinned the bottle and then landed on Ashley. "Consequence!"

* * *

Meanwhile..

"So how do you find my place?" Randy asked Stacy in between kisses. Stacy looked around. Upon entering the door, they were stopped short by Randy's huge bed. His jerseys were pinned against the wall and a portrait of him with nothing but jeans hung over his bed. "It's very.. you!" Randy and Stacy fell back on the bed. As Randy was planting kisses on Stacy neck, she noticed something.

"What's that?" Stacy asked, pointing to a football frame" with Stacy's picture in it.

"Well, you said I had to find my own ball. I choose you! I love you!" Randy said. Sincerity in his deep blue eyes. Moved by his words, Stacy reached for Randy's lips and then stuck her tongue in. Stacy took Randy's shirt off while he undid her shirt. Both were at their happiest as they made love.

* * *

Just when almost everybody was tipsy, except for Torrie, the spin landed on Lita. "Truth or Consequence?" Ashley asked. "Truth!" Lita shouted and then flashed everyone.

"Who do you have the hots for?" Torrie started to smile. She was expecting her name. "Lita is a closeted lesbian, for me!"

"Matt!" Lita exclaimed. Torrie's fantasies were abruptly stopped. Lita turned to Matt "I like to paint. I find dark shades fascinating and I also like sports. Although I don't indulge that much"

Those words were like a low blow to Torrie. She remembered those words. Those were the exact words Torrie described herself with. Lita had been using her all along. Hearing Matt's name was painful, hearing those words just reinforced the pain. Torrie ran to the bathroom without anyone noticing. She locked the door and then silently cried her heart out.

Torrie sat on the toilet seat and then heard someone barf on the other end of the room. She slid the shower door open and then found John, shirtless washing the puke off.

"Mother of pink! Are you okay?" Torrie cradled John's head while splashing more water on his face. "I'm alright! You become more sober after throwing up!" John said as he stood up. "Are you okay? Looks like you've been crying!" John shot back at Torrie.

Torrie started to tear up again though she tried so hard to hold them back. "It's nothing!" Torrie said bowing her head down. "Come here!" John pulled Torrie's face on his bare chest. Torrie started to break down.

"Heartbreak's a bitch John! I don't like who I am! The chances of getting with the person I like are like a million to one! I didn't choose to be lesbian! It's who I am, the more I become myself, the more I get hurt!" John massaged Torrie's back as he spoke: " Tor, whoever you are now is okay. And a million to one? Are you kidding me? Do you see how Candice flirts with you?" Torrie giggled at John's statement. She stood up and faced him.

"And besides, you like me, and I like you! There goes your fallacy!" John retorted.

"Thank you!" Torrie said. She laid her hands on John's chest. She smiled and then bowed her head down, remembering all the funny things John said. John cupped Torrie's face. Torrie looked up at a non-smiling John. His face was warm and serious. Torrie raised her left brow and gave him a questioning smile. John inched his face closer, and closer. When their lips were about a centimeter apart, Torrie was stoned. She couldn't move.

And then their lips finally touched. Shocked, Torrie's eyes failed to shut. John kissed her fervently but she didn't kiss him back. After a few seconds, she felt butterflies in her stomach, she felt an inexplicable kind of joy. She slowly closed her eyes and kissed John back. The kiss was gentle at first, and then it got deeper and deeper. Their mouths opened wider by the minute. Open, close, open, close, open, tongue, open, tongue. Torrie needed not to follow Maria and Carlito's kissing algorithm. She just went with the flow, all she knew was kissing John felt so good.

Torrie pulled away from their hot make out session. They both looked at each other's eyes. John suddenly stood up and ran for the toilet. He started to throw up again. "Of course!" Torrie thought. He was still tipsy he'll probably forget this the next day.

At 4 in the morning, the seniors started to go to their respective homes. Except for Stacy who slept over. John was sober enough to drive Torrie home.

"Tor, you mind if Maria hops in with us?" John asked. "Not at all!" Torrie replied. From the back seat, Torrie could see Maria's hand crawling over John's. Torrie laughed at her gesture. Their ride home was extremely quiet. The only sound heard was Maria's occasional giggles.

A sober John walked Torrie up in her room while Maria stayed outside. She invited her in but Maria declined.

"Thanks for tonight John. I guess prom isn't that bad, if you just take out the Lita part and the barfing part." Torrie laughed.

"I guess my kiss made it the best huh?" John boasted. Torrie felt like all her blood drained from her face. He remembers. "Don't you worry Torrie! Just look at it as practice for your next kiss!" John puckered up. "Just call me anytime you need practice!" Torrie slightly punched him in the gut. "I was kidding! But seriously, I hope that doesn't make things awkward." John seriously said.

"No biggie!" Torrie replied. "Hey do you wanna stay the night? My parent won't be back til tomorrow night." She offered.

"I can't Tor. Sorry. Some other time maybe. John pointed out to Maria who was seen from Torrie's window. "Witweew" Torrie whistled. "I wish you the best Cena!"

"Thank you Wilson! And please, wear something that would actually cover you up!" John sprinted out the door. Torrie sighed. There was no other person who could make Torrie's mood swing from bad to good without the hardest efforts. She looked out her window and saw John put an arm around Maria.

"Oh well" She thought and then went to sleep.

**End of Chapter**


	10. Hangovers

**Hey, guys! I'm back with another chapter! Sorry if it took me months to update! It was just impossible to squeeze this fic in my already very, very hectic schedule. I hope this chapter makes up to those who waited (if there are) long for an update. Sorry if you find a lot of inconsistencies, I haven't read the previous chapters before I wrote this one, and quite honestly my train of thoughts is headed to Alzheimer's town. Sorry! Please read and review! :)**

**Chapter 10**

**Hangovers**

John and Maria were hanging out at John's place. Maria slept over - nothing happened, though. John and Maria have been extra friendly towards each other since her breakup with Carlito.

"Here, taste this!" Maria fed John a bite of her special beef and broccoli.

"Mmm! Are you sure you're not a super-cute-master-chef-turned-college-student-because-you're-too-cute-and-too-young-to-stay-in-the-kitchen person? Maria your dish tastes AWESOME!" John joked.

Maria cupped John's face and then said, "John, are you sure you're sober from last night?" John smiled and pinched Maria's nose. John had a strong urge to kiss her when they heard a woman scream. John and Maria rushed outside, hand in hand.

Torrie was struggling to get up when she saw John and Maria running up to her. When she was finally up, she greeted the two with high fives.

"Wilson! What happened to you?" John worriedly asked.

"Oh, I was swinging from this tree to your room to drop off these papers for Home and Economics until this faulty ol' branch failed me." Torrie laughed at herself.

"Why were you swinging? You could have just used the front door, or our back door, or any door for that matter!" John was weirded out by Torrie's choice of entrance.

"Hey! Hey! You know I don't usually do that! Only girls do that!" Torrie said with a smug. "No offense!" Torrie referred to Maria. Maria giggled at Torrie's statement. She found it rather funny and ironic for her to say that when she was wearing short denim shorts and a tight pink racer back shirt.

"And our project! You did everything yourself? You could have asked for my help ya know?" John said.

"I didn't want to disturb you and Maria" She pointed at John and Maria's hands, still tangled up with other. "Besides, it's no big deal! Okay! So I've had enough embarrassments for today, I'll head on up!" With that Torrie turned on her back and walked to her house. As Torrie was walking, John noticed her ass was showing. The branches must have torn her shorts.

John thought of telling Torrie about her little flesh show but he'd rather save Torrie's dignity and pretend he never saw it.

"Wanna go inside?" John asked Maria in an attempt to break the awkwardness. "Yup!" Maria pulled John inside the house.

* * *

It was the first day in school since the ball, and everybody was dishing about it. In the natural habitat of the popular people – the students call it the popular lawn; Randy was tossing his football around with Masterson. Trish, Stacy, Ashley, Chris Jericho, Candice, Maria and John were sitting under the shade.

"So Stacy, how was Mr. Orton in bed?" Ashley ogled Stace. Stacy was shocked at Ashley question, she turned redder than Lita's locks.

"Pipe down, Ash! He might here you! You don't want Randy get started on sex talk! But for the record, he was awesome. Yep, that's my man!" Stacy gazed at Randy, Randy winked at her.

"What about you two? The two of you have been inseparable ever since then!" Trish teased Maria and John. "Ooh, do you also want a piece of me, Trish?" John jokingly approached Trish with the sexiest look he could muster. Although John was an all-around nice guy, he's still a guy, let alone a jock!

"Ew, John!" Trish playfully slapped John's arm. John laughed and resumed his former position, head on Maria's shoulder. "I kissed Jeff that night!" Trish spilled. "You know, he's a charmer! I really, really like Jeff! So is it okay if he would occasionally hang with us in here?" Trish crossed her fingers and anticipated her friends' reactions.

"I got no problem with that!" Chris Jericho raised his arms and then planted sweet kisses on Ashley's lips.

"No stereotyping?" Trish asked. "Absolutely not!" Candice said before running to Masterson. "Alright, cool!" Trish was happy she could finally enjoy both her friends' and Jeff's company at the same time.

From afar, Torrie was looking at the popular people talk and laugh comfortably in the lawn. She also saw John constantly flirting with Maria. _Whatever makes him happy. _Torrie thought to herself.

"Hey, Tor! What's up?" Jeff walked up to her.

"Ever wondered what it would be like to sit in there?" Torrie's eyes were glued to the popular lawn. "What are you talking about? It's just like any other lawn – green, rich grass, big, shady tree, fresh air; you know as I say it, the popular lawn really is good!" Jeff surrendered. Torrie laughed.

"So, What's up with you and Trish?" Torrie asked. Jeff blushed.

"Well, I won't kiss and tell." Jeff bashfully said. "So you did kiss! Ha! I knew it!" Torrie teased Jeff. "What about you? Anything interesting happened to you?" Jeff asked Torrie. Far _more than what a normal night holds! _Torrie thought. She didn't like to discuss her Lita-heartbreak, or her first ever kiss (and with her bestfriend) with Jeff so she tried to change the topic. "Don't you think the weather's unbelievably nice?" Torrie said, flashing a very big smile at Jeff.

"Yeah! Just like yesterday, and the other day, and the day before that!" Jeff laughed. He just rode along Torrie. He sensed that she didn't want to talk about it and he also didn't want to pry.

* * *

John and Maria were standing in the hallways, Maria leaning against her locker and John leaning towards her using his arm for support. They were talking when Maria caught a glimpse of Carlito talking to Michelle McCool. Carlito caught Maria looking at him, he dearly misses Maria. As soon as their eyes met, Maria took action, grabbed John by his collar and kissed him square on the lips. Carlito froze from where he stood, he was hurt.

Maria kissed John, hard! She would bite John's lips and then stick her tongue in. Although John wasn't a big fan of rough kissing, he didn't mind, it was his crush's lips he's kissing. When Maria saw that Carlito was out of sight, she pulled out from their liplock. John smiled and leaned in for another, but was interrupted when Maria talked. "I'll just go get something to drink, okay?"

"Uhm, sure!" John stuttered. He watched Maria walk through the hallways before heading to his car.

Maria was walking when someone grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the janitor's closet. She struggled but stopped when she saw who it was.

"What do you want, Carlito?" Maria rolled her eyes. She looked at Carlito and can't help but notice the pain in his eyes.

"What was that, Maria? What's that little stunt you pulled with John in the hallways?" Carlito asked.

"I see you've moved on with some girl, don't I deserve to move on as well?" Maria asked.

"Maria, it's only been weeks since we broke up! You don't fall out of love overnight." At this point, Carlito was already crying. Maria was fighting her tears as well. "I loved you with all my heart! How can you hurt me like this when I'm still trying to piece my heart back together?" Carlito shot at her.

"You aren't supposed to be hurt! We're over, remember?" Maria shot back. When she couldn't fight her tears any longer, she excused herself then left the room. "Now if you'll excuse me, John's waiting."

Maria walked to John's car. She was out of Carlito's sphere yet her tears just kept on flowing. Could it be? Was she still in love with Carlito? She pushed her thoughts aside as soon as she saw John waiting by his car. "Hey you! Sorry if I kept you waiting!" Maria apologised.

"I'd wait an eternity for a beautiful woman like you!" John said as he opened the passenger's door for her. Maria drove off with John, but Carlito was driving her crazy.

* * *

After helping her mom with the household chores, Torrie ran up to her room and retreated to her bed. She was beginning to close her eyes when she heard someone talk.

"Wilson! You'll never guess what happened to me today!" John said before sinking his butt in Torrie's enormous bean bag.

"You woke up this morning and you have boobs?" Torrie said, her sarcasm outpouring.

"Maria kissed me! She kissed me! Notice the arrangement of my words! Not, I kissed her it's she kissed me!" John was like a kid who got a present from Santa. He was so happy Torrie didn't want to break his mood by showing disinterest.

"Dude, that is awesome! That chick finally gave in to your smart tricks!" Torrie raised her hand for a high five.

"I know! I was so shocked. I mean, I didn't expect her to kiss me until like, our first month hanging out together. Life is good!" John stood up and sat next to Torrie. He put his arm around her and said, "You know what, if she keeps kissing me unexpectedly, I should probably start practicing!" John leaned in to Torrie but Torrie pushed him away.

"Ow! I was only kidding Wilson!" John said. Torrie dived into him and started wrestling him. Sometimes, Torrie forgets she's a girl at all. "Never joke like that again! That's so gay!" Torrie broke her hold on John after hearing a faint "Yes, sir!"

Like ordinary window to window nights, John and Torrie talked about how their day went and laughed at random things, until John called it a day and went back to his room.

"Goodnight, Wilson!"

"Goodnight, Cena!"

**End of Chapter**

**Whew! That was a pretty long chapter – i think! Anyway, I can't promise I can immediately update but I promise to at least finish this story. Thanks to all who read and to all who will review. Please review! Haha! Just scroll down and click on that green box and you'll make my day. Haha! Love you all! Bisous!**


End file.
